


Like Wings

by prophet_of_troy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Like Wings

There was that familiar lump in his throat, watching her across the ice as though she were flying, her arms spread behind her like wings. Every minute or two she would look back at him, making sure he was still there, and smile that smile of hers. And every time she did his heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest, that small box in his pocket like lead trying to pull him down through the ice, but he had never been more sure of anything. 

“Are you coming?” Her eyes sparkled at him.

He smiled back, “I’m right behind you.”


End file.
